A Christmas Holiday's Nightmare
by Lina Shay
Summary: Finished Harry likes Luna. Luna likes Ron. Ron likes Hermione. With the help of Dobby and a revenge plot against George, Fred manages to make things even more complicated.
1. Fancy A Someone

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters in this story. All belong to J K Rowling.  
  
A/N: This story is loosely based off of Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream".   
  
A CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY'S NIGHTMARE  
  
or IT'S GONNA BE LOVE   
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter One: Fancy A Someone   
  
In the middle of Charms class, beneath the table, Harry could see Hermione and Ron's fingers intertwined. It had taken long enough for the two to realize how much they truly cared about each other. Ron and Hermione were afraid to tell Harry. They didn't want him left out, to feel like a third wheel or something. But Harry knew this was coming; he was relieved to find out that his two best friends were together, the way they always should have been.  
  
Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. Their eyes were glowing with admiration and love. Harry wished a pare of blue eyes would look at him like that. Just to see a sweet, coy smile directed at him and soft, pale fingers caressing his hair would be perfection. His mind had wandered to the only girl who made him feel like nothing else mattered. Having a bottle cap necklace and her wand behind her ear added a cute, quirky quality to the beautiful Luna Lovegood. Oh, Harry would do anything for her, but she would ask nothing of him.  
  
"Have a lovely Christmas holiday," Professor Flitwick said as the students began to pack away their parchment and ink bottles.  
  
"Staying here for holiday with us, Hermione?" Harry asked, tucking his book under his arm.  
  
"Absolutely," Hermione replied, smiling at Ron.  
  
"Oh, you won't believe!" Ron exclaimed, turning his attention briefly to Harry. "Fred and George are coming up too."  
  
"Will that be allowed?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure," Ron insisted. "Now that Umbridge woman is gone, no one will have complaints about them visiting for a day or two."  
  
"We're in for a crazy holiday," Harry said. "You know that, right?"  
  
A/N: You can say that again.  
  
After saying goodbye to all their friends, Hermione, Harry, and Ron remained out front to witness the arrival of Fred and George. Hermione cuddled up close to Ron as time wore on. it was nearly dark before Fred's flying motorbike, with George in the side car, landed right in front of them.  
  
"Happy Christmas, everyone," Fred said, getting off the motorbike.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Harry and Ron said at once.  
  
"Well, well," George said, eyeing Ron and Hermione, "we heard you two were an item."  
  
"It's about bloody time," Fred laughed.  
  
Ron blushed.  
  
"So, what's going down at ol' Hogwarts?" George asked as Harry, followed by Hermione and Ron, led the twins inside.  
  
"We have a new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher," Hermione informed. "His name is Professor Cumberson..."  
  
"And he's worse at spells than Neville is," Ron cut her off. "He's worse than Lockhart was, even."  
  
"No kidding," was Fred' reply.  
  
"So, Harry," George began, putting his arm around him, "any special ducks in your pond?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked with confusion.  
  
"Girls," Fred clarified. "Any girls you've got your eye on."  
  
"No," Harry said, entirely too resolutely.  
  
"You can tell us," George prodded.  
  
"Honestly, these's no one," Harry declared.  
  
Just then he turned a corner and found himself face-to-face with Luna Lovegood. Her dirty blonde tangles flowed down her shoulders and her eyes sparkled. Harry was struck dumb for an instant. He wanted to say something clever or witty. He wanted to say something that would dazzle her. But his mind was a complete blank.  
  
Luna smiled at him, then looked over his shoulder, saying, "Hullo, Ronald. I trust you have been well."  
  
"Yes, thanks, Luna," Ron muttered uncomfortably. "And yourself?"  
  
"So sweet of you to ask," Luna smiled. "I have been well since I read about You-Know-Who having reconciled with his long lost mother and denouncing evil."  
  
Ron gave Fred and George a skeptical look, saying, "Did he, now?"  
  
"Why yes," Luna replied, pulling an issue of the Quibbler from her backpack and holding it out to Ron. "I thought you might be interested so I marked the page with a Carmel Cackle. I know how much you like them."  
  
Thanks, Luna," Ron began, not taking the magazine form her, "but I'll be much too busy for reading."  
  
"Oh?" Luna said, looking hurt as she withdrew the magazine. "It's quite all right. I should be off. In just a moment, it will be too late to catch the Crumple-Horned Snorkack migration. Good day."  
  
Luna walked passed them, not giving Harry another look. He felt as if he were being choked. She didn't even say a word to him.  
  
"Looney, that one," Fred said to George.  
  
"I just wish she'd get it," Ron groaned. "I don't like her that way. Even now that I'm taken, she still stops me in the halls to discuss loony things."  
  
"Something the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked, noticing his silence.  
  
"It's nothing," he replied dismally.  
  
"Uh-oh," Fred grinned.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
Fred smirked at George, who smiled back.  
  
"What?!" Harry repeated.  
  
"You've got a thing for Looney Lovegood," George teased.  
  
"You're mental," Ron laughed. "Harry doesn't fancy Luna. Do you, Harry?"  
  
Harry half-smiled, meanwhile trying to decide how to respond. He must have taken too long because Ron's eyes went big.   
  
"Blimey! No way!" Ron exclaimed. "You have a thing for Looney Lovegood?"  
  
"Say it a little louder, why don't you?" Harry hissed, glancing around to see if anyone was close enough to hear.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shrugged, "I guess I thought you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Oh, Fred would understand," George said loudly. "It's just like the time he fell for Madam Pomfrey. He kept hurting himself on purpose to go to the hospital wing and see her."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?" Ron exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Shut it!" Fred shouted, smacking George on the back of the head. "You swore you'd never tell anyone."  
  
"You should have heard him the night he confessed to her," George laughed. " 'I adore you, Poppy. Mend my broken heart and kiss me better.' Poor, Madam Pomfrey. Thought he has a fever and was delusional."  
  
Just thinking about Fred confessing love to Madam Pomfrey was a side-spitter. It was hard to keep from laughing. But George went on talking about how Fred pined for Madam Pomfrey. It was too funny to resist. Soon, Harry, Ron, Hermione and George were roaring with laughter. Fred got so huffy that he stomped off.   
  
"He promised not to say anything," Fred grumbled to himself, his fists clenched. "That lying git promised! I'll get him back!"  
  
A/N: Ohhh! What's his plan?  
  
A/N2: I know what you're thinking. Where the heck is Ginny? Well, I couldn't find a place that she fit in my story. Sorry. 


	2. All's Fair in Love

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters in this story. All belong to J K Rowling.   
  
A/N: Thank you, the Desert Fox and Estella luna for reveiwing. Both your ideas for where Ginny must be are cute, though quite different from each other. Estella luna, is Generva on the level or did you make that up?   
  
A CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY'S NIGHTMARE  
  
or IT'S GONNA BE LOVE   
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Two: All's Fair in Love  
  
Fred sat by himself and planned it all out in his head. So he had cared for someone not necessarily desirable. George would soon realized what that truly meant. Fred grinned to himself.  
  
"He will see," he muttered.  
  
"Who, may Dobby ask, will see?" came the squeaky voice of the small house-elf.  
  
"My brother," Fred explained. "Want to help me with a little game, Dobby?"  
  
"Dobby likes games," Dobby said excitedly. "Dobby get to play game with wizard folk? What Dobby do?"  
  
"It's goes like this," Fred began, pulling Dobby close.  
  
"D'you think Fred's really mad at me?" George asked Harry, Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall.  
  
"Nah," Ron said, waving the idea aside. "He's probably just off planning some prank."  
  
"Without me?" George muttered, sounding hurt. "Then he is mad?"  
  
"Why wouldn't he be?" Hermione snapped, making big hand motions with Ron's fingers still entwined with her's. "He trusted you to keep something in confidence and you blabbed, to us of all people. I, for one, am ashamed at how I reacted. And I wouldn't be surprised if he's vexed with us all."  
  
"He'll get over it," Ron insisted.  
  
"I'm not so sure," Hermione muttered.  
  
George looked very unsure as he stood up and left the Great Hall.  
  
Fred hushed Dobby as they snuck slowly along the corridor. Dobby had been wheezing excitedly. He had never been involved in a wizard game before. He just hoped he did his part right.  
  
Fred and Dobby peeked around the corner at George, who had just come out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Should Dobby-" Dobby began, making to snap.  
  
"No!" Fred exclaimed in a hushed tone, grabbing Dobby's hand to stop him. "Not yet."  
  
And so they waited until George had gone on up the main staircase. Fred took a hold of Dobby's clothes and pulled him along up the stairs. He was very careful not to be seen. George stopped near a girl's lavatory and looked around.  
  
"Now?" Dobby asked.  
  
George pushed open the door to the lavatory.  
  
"What's he going in there for?" Fred asked in a whisper. "Go ahead Dobby."  
  
Dobby snapped and, with it, pink sparkles fell from the ceiling onto George's head. George stopped for a moment, shook his head, then continued on into the lavatory.  
  
"What happens now?" Dobby asked.  
  
"George gets his," Fred muttered.  
  
"Is Dobby finished, sir?" Dobby queried.  
  
"No," Fred began, "no, I have something else for you to do."  
  
"Anything, sir," Dobby said excitedly.  
  
"You know Harry Potter, right?" Fred asked.  
  
Dobby nodded vigorously.  
  
"Well, there's this girl he likes," Fred explained. "But she likes Ron."  
  
"Dobby knows exactly the one Fred means," Dobby assured him.  
  
"Well, we want this girl to like our Harry instead," Fred winked.  
  
"Dobby's on his way, sir," Dobby said, disappearing with a snap and a pop.  
  
Fred glanced at the door to the lavatory, saying, "I'd give it all to know what's going on in that privy right now."  
  
"Fred! Fred!" George called, glancing around the lavatory. "Where would that git be?"   
  
"Boys shouldn't be in here!" shouted a voice behind him.  
  
George turned around instantly. She was enchanting, a pale angel. Gorgeous. Wonderful. He had never seen a girl quite like her.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" she demanded.  
  
"Because," George muttered, "because, I love you, Myrtle."  
  
A/N: Bum Bum Bum 


	3. A Game Gone Awry

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters in this story. All belong to J K Rowling.  
  
A/N: Thanks, you guys. Padfoot04, the Desert Fox, GinnyHarryP, and Estella luna: you crack me up!   
  
A CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY'S NIGHTMARE  
  
or IT'S GONNA BE LOVE   
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Three: A Game Gone Awry  
  
"You're joking," Moaning Myrtle said. "You're making fun of me!"  
  
"No, I'm not," George insisted. "Myrtle, honestly, I would do anything for you."  
  
George tried to take her hand, but his went right through her's.  
  
"You lie!" Moaning Myrtle cried.  
  
"I'll prove it to you," George promised, kneeling down. "Command anything of me."  
  
Moaning Myrtle peered at him suspiciously. If she requested something ridiculous, he would have to admit the prank. Then he would no longer torment her.  
  
"If you really loved me," Moaning Myrtle began, "then you would run through the school stark raving naked."  
  
George smiled at her.  
  
Dobby snuck swiftly down the hall after Harry, Ron and Hermione. He was waiting for the perfect opportunity to put on the love spell. He couldn't do it just yet. He had to make sure that she would see Harry first. It was just such a fun game. Dobby wondered if it was a popular game among wizards.  
  
Dobby stopped when he saw that the three friends had stopped. He jumped behind a dragon statue and glanced at them.  
  
"I guess it's time for my detention," Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione put an arm around his waist and said, "Why did you have to fashion that celery catapult?"  
  
"How was I to know the bloody grape would hit Snape right in the eye?" Ron grumbled.  
  
Hermione gave him a quick kiss, then Ron went into the Potions room. Now that Ron was out of the way, Dobby snapped his fingers. Pink sparkles fell from the ceiling onto Hermione's head. She swayed a bit and put a hand to her head.  
  
"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked, lending an arm to steady her.  
  
"Yes," She sighed as she looked into his eyes. "Oh, Harry. It was quite gentlemanly of you to steady me the way you did."  
  
"What are friends for?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"Friends?" Hermione repeated sadly, standing closer to him.  
  
"I wonder what Fred and George are up to," Harry mused, glancing down the corridor obliviously.  
  
"Who cares about Weasleys!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.  
  
Harry looked at her curiously. "You know, Ron's a Weasley."  
  
"Who needs him either?" Hermione said, folding her arms.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked, tempted to feel her for a temperature.   
  
"I don't see why everyone automatically fixes me with that redheaded git," Hermione declared.  
  
Harry stared at her in confusion.   
  
"I'd prefer someone else," Hermione quieted down, twisting her fingers shyly. "I'd prefer someone strong and kind; Someone with the heart of a warrior and the soul of a saint."  
  
Harry couldn't figured out what she was rambling about.  
  
"I'd prefer someone," Hermione went on, "whose eyes one could just drift in for eternity, whose hands could mend any girl's troubles..."  
  
Hermione reached over and grazed her fingers against the back of Harry's hand. He watched this action, in shock, for a moment. Then he jumped back.  
  
"Hermione, what on earth are you saying?" Harry demanded.  
  
"How could I settle for Ron, when I've only really ever loved you?" Hermione told him, taking a step toward him.  
  
"What?" Harry shouted, backing into the wall.  
  
Hermione put a hand on either side of his waist, staring up into his eyes.  
  
"Harry, darling," she cried, "please tell me that you care for me too. Please give me the kiss I have so long longed for."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Harry exclaimed. "Either that or you're ill. I think we should see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
Harry grabbed one of her hands away from the wall and pulled her through the corridor.  
  
"I'd go anywhere with you, my darling," she sighed.  
  
A/N: I know Hermione isn't likely to be this forward, but it's just funner this way. 


	4. Much Ado About Love

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters in this story. All belong to J K Rowling.   
  
A/N: I love You guys for reveiwing. GinnyHarryP, DarkLuna, Estella luna-thanks for the info on Ginny's name, the Desert Fox, and to Kat(My real live friend).   
  
A CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY'S NIGHTMARE  
  
or IT'S GONNA BE LOVE   
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Four: Much Ado About Love  
  
Ron came out of the Potions class to find Hermione and Harry gone. He knew they weren't likely to wait all that time for him, but it would have been nice if they had. After a long detention with Snape, Ron could use a bit of quality time with Hermione. He figured it was a likely bet that they were all in the common room.  
  
As Ron started down the hall, Luna came into view. This was not what he needed at the moment. He didn't even have Hermione or someone for moral support.  
  
"Good evening, Ronald," Luna muttered happily. "Might I inquire about your lone state. Have your companions abandoned their dear friend?"  
  
"Nothing of the sort, Loon-er-Luna," Ron began uncomfortably. "I'm sure they are just in Gryffindor common, waiting for me."  
  
Ron started off walking again, hoping Luna would get the hint. She didn't. Instead, she casually followed him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Ron asked over his shoulder.  
  
"It's late," she informed. "I figured we would benefit from each other's company through these corridors. After all, the house-elves are raising a rebellion against the Hogwarts students."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, saying, "You know, you can't follow me all the way there."   
  
"Indeed," Luna agreed. "I will turn my back when we near Gryffindor's entrance. Until then, I will remain by your side."  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't," Ron grumbles.  
  
Luna stopped instantly in hurt and surprise. Ron kept on walking, hoping he had lost her interest or something. Unfortunately, she caught up to him.  
  
"Are you saying that you would prefer me gone, Ronald?" Luna asked, much upset.  
  
"Listen," Ron began as he stopped and faced her. "Luna, I'm not fond of you in that way. I will never be. So, please, leave me be."  
  
As Ron walked off, Luna leaned against the wall, watching him. She slid down in a sitting position and put her face in her hands. How could she ever think that Ron could care for her?  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" George cried as he ran through the corridor in his birthday suit.  
  
Myrtle watched him in surprise and delight. Could it truly be that George did care for her? Why else would he show off the FULL George to her and the school? She couldn't imagine someone going this far for a prank. It was real. George did love her.   
  
"Believe me yet, or should I walk into Snape's office?" George called to Myrtle as he ran passed a couple first year girls who gasped and blushed upon seeing him.  
  
"I believe you," Moaning Myrtle insisted.  
  
George came up to Myrtle. She tried her hardest to look at his face, but the fact that he was nude was weighing on her attention.   
  
"I wish I could hold you, Myrtle," George said softly, passing his fingers through her arm.  
  
"I wish you could, too," Myrtle giggled.  
  
"Such a beautiful face," George began, raising his hand to her cheek. "Such sweet features."  
  
Myrtle bit her lip, trying not to blush.  
  
"If only I had been born in your time, or you alive in mine," George went on. "We could make such sweet love together."  
  
Myrtle smiled, saying, "You'd better put on your robes before Dumbledore comes walking down the corridor."  
  
"Only if you wish it!" George exclaimed, spinning away from her. "But if nakedness shows my love for you, I will never wear clothing again."  
  
Myrtle laughed as George jumped and started dancing down the corridor.  
  
"Dobby," Fred said as he caught the little elf. "How did it go with Harry?"  
  
"Dobby puts spell on the girl, sir," Dobby told him. "Harry Potter could hardly believe she loves him, sir."  
  
"Harry would," Fred laughed.  
  
Just then, Harry came down the hall, Hermione following close behind him. Fred and Dobby jumped behind the nearest statue and watched the two.  
  
"Dearest, why are you angry?" Hermione asked, trying to take his hand, but he kept pulling it away.  
  
"Pomfrey took the perfect moment to be in bed with a headache," Harry grumbled. "Now, I'll never know what's making you act like this."  
  
"My love for you, Harry," Hermione announced, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry shouted, shoving her away. "Despite whatever is wrong with you, deep down, you have to still remember that you love Ron."  
  
"Never say that again," Hermione groaned, clutching her hair. "I hate Ron. I wish him dead. I only want you, my love."  
  
"You're driving me crazy!" Harry yelled.  
  
"You do the same to me," Hermione sighed, clinging to his arm.  
  
Harry yanked away from her.  
  
"Hermione!" He exclaimed. "Until you're well again, stay away from me!"  
  
Harry, then, ran down the hall.  
  
"Wait for me, love!" Hermione called after him as she followed.  
  
"What?" Fred shouted, jumping out from behind the statue. "This is wrong."  
  
"Yes, sir," Dobby agreed. "Why is not Harry Potter loving her back?"  
  
"Dobby!" Fred shot at him. "You screwed up! You weren't supposed to make Hermione love Harry. You were supposed to make Looney Lovegood love Harry."  
  
Dobby's orb-like eyes began to water. He proceeded to bang his head against the wall, saying, "Bad Dobby!"  
  
"Stop that!" Fred ordered, picking Dobby up by the back of his shirt. "We can fix this. Just go find Luna and put the spell on her. I think I ought to find Ron before he finds Hermione."  
  
"Yes, sir," Dobby said.  
  
He snapped his fingers and disappeared. He reappeared near where Luna sat, crying. He snapped again, causing pink sparkles to sprinkle onto her. 


	5. For the Love of Harry!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters in this story. All belong to J K Rowling.   
  
A/N: Thanks, DarkLuna, rbt1980, silent H, Padfoot04, Pearl, and the Desert Fox, for reveiwing.   
  
A CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY'S NIGHTMARE  
  
or IT'S GONNA BE LOVE   
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Five: For The Love Of Harry!  
  
Harry came running down the hall an instant later. When he saw his beautiful Luna crying on the floor, he stopped and knelt next to her.  
  
"Luna, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
Her sobs immediately ceased, and she glanced up at Harry. Just being near him gave her chills.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she whispered, not able to take her eyes away from his.   
  
"What? Are you hurt?" Harry asked, worriedly.  
  
"I-I," Luna sputtered.  
  
"You're shaking," Harry observed. "If she wasn't sick with a headache, I would suggest that you go to Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"No, please don't bother," Luna insisted. "I am well as a bezoar."  
  
Harry thought about her simile for a second, not sure how well you would consider a bezoar. He shook it off.  
  
"Let me help you," he said, putting an arm around her and pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Gallant, aren't you, Harry?" Luna asked, blushing.  
  
"Gallant?" Harry laughed, also blushing. "I don't think so."  
  
"Indeed, you are," Luna assured him. "Might I offer you a chocolate frog? I know you like them."  
  
Harry was taken aback as Luna frantically searched her pockets.  
  
"It's not necessary," he told her. "Could I walk you somewhere?"  
  
"I have no where to be," Luna said quietly. "But I would be glad to go your way."  
  
Harry looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Shouldn't you...er...be looking for Ron?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Luna asked, wide-eyed. "Is there something particular you wish me to speak to him about? I would be glad to oblige if you wish it."  
  
Harry stared blankly for a moment, then threw his arms into the air.   
  
"Oh, Holy Griffin!" Harry shouted. "What, is there a forget-Ron-fever going around, with loving me as a side effect?"   
  
"I don't know what you mean," Luna told him, "but I think it's brilliant anyway."  
  
"Luna," Harry began, taking her hands in his. "I love you, but you don't love me. You love Ron. Don't you remember?"  
  
"How could I love anyone but you?" Luna whispered, staring deeply into his eyes.  
  
Harry truly wished he could believe her. He wished he could believe the longing in her eyes and the tenderness of her touch. He wished that he could kiss her right then. But that would be taking advantage of her illness. That was something he would never do.  
  
"HARRY!" called Hermione as she ran up. "Oh, Harry, how I missed you."  
  
"Oh no!" Harry groaned.  
  
"Why did you run from me, darling?" Hermione asked, panting. "I do not blame you for it. I only wish to be near you."  
  
"Hermione, please!" Harry shouted. "I told you to stay away from me."  
  
"No sooner could I stay away from air," Hermione announced.  
  
"Blimey!" Harry cried, leaning his head on the wall.  
  
"Dearest," Luna began, running her fingers through his hair, "don't be sorrowful. I hate to see you in pain."  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione shot at Luna.  
  
"I'm merely trying to comfort my Harry," Luna said.  
  
"YOUR Harry?" Hermione scoffed. "You're mistaken, as usual. He's MY Harry."  
  
"He loves me," Luna told her, non-confrontational. "Ask any Crumple-Horned Snorkack. They can read hearts, you know."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked. "There's no such thing! You're loony, and I will see you with Harry when Neville becomes Minister of Magic!"   
  
"Don't you two see how wrong this all is?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said as he came up. "Harry, I've been looking everywhere for you guys."  
  
When he saw Luna, Ron quickly moved behind Hermione.  
  
"Not her again," he whined. "Hermione, tell Luna that you and I are something special, will you?"  
  
"Not for a million galleons!" Hermione shot at him.  
  
"'Mione, are you mad at me or something?" Ron asked in confusion.  
  
"Mad? You sicken me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Ron gasped, looking to Harry for an explanation.  
  
"I could never love you," Hermione said, walking over to Harry. "I love only Harry."  
  
"As do I," Luna chimed in.  
  
Each girl clung tightly to one of Harry's arms. Ron just gawked. 


	6. The Taming of the Heart

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters in this story. All belong to J K Rowling.   
  
A/N: Again, I simply must thank all you reveiwers. I never thought so many people would actually read this. Thanks you guys. To make you feel special, I'll name you one by one. DarkLuna, the Desert Fox, Estella luna, Padfoot04, VeelaGirl4, LoserFreak, and Vanina.  
  
A CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY'S NIGHTMARE  
  
or IT'S GONNA BE LOVE   
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Six: Taming of the Heart  
  
"Dobby! Dobby!" Fred called.  
  
"Here, sir," Dobby said as he appeared out of thin air.  
  
"I can't find Ron anywhere," Fred told him. "If he finds Hermione in her current condition, there will be hell to pay."  
  
"He found her, sir," Dobby informed.  
  
"What?" Fred demanded.  
  
"Ron Weasley is with Harry Potter and the girls, sir," Dobby explained.  
  
"Oh, what a disaster!" Fred shouted, smacking a hand against his forehead. "We have to fix this, Dobby. Where are they?"  
  
"Dobby will show you, sir," Dobby insisted as he ran off down the hall.  
  
Fred followed Dobby through the corridors until they came upon the four. Fred's eyes widened when he saw Hermione and Luna hanging on Harry.   
  
"Is this some cruel joke?" Ron asked Harry, Hermione and Luna.  
  
"No," Harry insisted. "If this is just a prank, it's as cruel to me as to you."  
  
"This is not prank," Hermione assured. "I hate Ron and love Harry."  
  
"Oh, holy heck!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"So, then our relationship was the joke," Ron muttered. "I should have known! I just can't believe that you would be so cruel, Hermione. If you didn't really love me, you should have bloody well told me before now!"  
  
Ron turned and stomped off. Harry pulled away from the two girls to go after Ron. Luna and Hermione instantly followed Harry. Fred grabbed Dobby and hurried after them.  
  
"Ron, please!" Harry begged, trying to keep up. "I'm not against you, Ron. I'm your friend. Please stop."  
  
"Let him go," Hermione grumbled. "He isn't worth a thing anyway."  
  
"Don't be mean to MY Harry's friend," Luna ordered. "I care for him whom Harry cares for."  
  
"Will you all just leave me alone!" Ron shouted over his shoulder.  
  
"Dobby," Fred began, "reverse the spell."  
  
Dobby was about to snap when the whole group stopped and stared in surprise as the buck-naked George was running in front of them. Hermione instantly covered her eyes. Luna couldn't even blink. Ron and Fred yelled obscenities.  
  
"Has everyone in this bloody school gone mad?" Harry exclaimed, about ready to tear his hair out.  
  
"Dobby, new plan," Fred told him. "Make this bunch fall asleep this second, while I catch George. Join me when they're out."  
  
Fred pushed through the group and ran after George. Dobby snapped his fingers. A grey gloom fell over Hermione, Ron, Harry and Luna.   
  
"Darling, what's happening?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know," Harry muttered. "I'm so tired."  
  
"Hold me," Luna yawned, falling into Harry's arms. The impact caused them both to tumble to the ground.  
  
"No you don't," Hermione tried to protest as she swayed on the spot.  
  
"I still love you, 'Mione," Ron said, putting an arm around her.  
  
"Well, I hate...you." Hermione fell asleep that instant against Ron.  
  
He dropped to the floor, still holding her.  
  
When Fred found George, he was laying on the floor with Moaning Myrtle. She was on her stomach while George slowly rubbed a hand up and down through her back.  
  
"I've never been this happy, George," Myrtle whispered. "No one has ever loved me before."  
  
"I can't believe that," George said to her. "You're so easy to love."  
  
Myrtle smiled.  
  
"I love you Myrtle," George told her. "I will love you like this until I die. Then, as a ghost, I will be able to love you even more."  
  
"I wish you could die now," Myrtle muttered.  
  
"Good idea," George said, jumping up.  
  
"What idea?" Myrtle asked, floating into a standing position. "What did I say?"  
  
"My love, I will be able to love you better," George said excitedly.  
  
"What? How?" Myrtle asked.  
  
"I'll kill myself," George announced.  
  
"Oh no," Fred muttered. "Where is Dobby when I need him?"  
  
"Here, sir," Dobby said, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Take the whammy off George," Fred insisted.  
  
George pushed open the nearest window and made to jump out.  
  
"George, are you sure?" Myrtle asked, looking concerned.  
  
"I will see you in a moment, my love," George said gallantly.  
  
Dobby snapped and a million pink sprinkles ascended from George's body, then disappeared. He swayed for a moment, then caught sight of what he was about to do.  
  
"Blimey!" George yelled. "I was about to kill myself."  
  
George stepped back from the window.  
  
"Dear Dementor!" George shouted. "Why was I going to kill myself? Why am I naked?"  
  
"They were symbols of your love for me," Myrtle reminded him.  
  
"My love for..." George began, confused. "What have I done?"  
  
George ran off into the lavatory to retrieve his clothes.  
  
"George!" Myrtle called. "I don't understand."  
  
"I'm afraid it's my fault," Fred piped up. "I was playing a little prank, and it got out of hand."  
  
"It was a prank," Myrtle muttered to herself, tears coming to her eyes. "I knew it! I knew he couldn't love me!"  
  
She started wailing and floated up through the ceiling.  
  
"Dobby doesn't think this was such a fun game after all," Dobby said quietly.  
  
"Same here, Dob," Fred muttered. "Go put Luna and Hermione straight, will you?"  
  
Dobby nodded and with a snap, disappeared.  
  
A/N: This is a wind-down folks. I wish it could have lasted longer, but there's only one remaining chapter. 


	7. The Final Act

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters in this story. All belong to J K Rowling.   
  
A/N: Estella luna, I'd love to oblige you, but there's just nothing more after this chapter. Maybe I'll write another story soon. Welcome, Jezzi. Love the name and glad you like. Once again, thanks the Desert Fox, and all the rest of you who have reveiwed. I really enjoyed your reveiws. You really made this story worth writing. I hope this last chapter meets with your approval. And, Estella luna, I'm sorry that I don't have more to write.   
  
A CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY'S NIGHTMARE  
  
or IT'S GONNA BE LOVE   
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Seven: The Final Act  
  
"How long until we forgive Fred?" Harry asked, laying on his bed.  
  
"I don't know," Ron shrugged. "It was a painful and awkward mess he put us in."  
  
"Sure was," Harry muttered. "I don't think I could ever look Luna in the eye again. She'll probably talk to me less than usual now. She might even avoid me. I don't know how I'll handle that."  
  
"I'm still wondering what to say to Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"How about, 'I love you'?" came a voice near the door.  
  
Harry and Ron instantly looked at the door. Hermione smiled slightly and walked in.  
  
"I've decided that we should all be adult about what happened," Hermione explained. "It was a crazy spell and I wasn't acting like myself. Harry, I'm sorry I...pursued you so vigorously. And, Ron.." She sat on the end of his bed. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't know what I was saying. I love you and hope you'll forgive me."  
  
Ron glanced down in thought, then looked back up at her.  
  
"I love you too, 'Mione," he told her.  
  
Hermione smiled. Ron sat up and kissed her.  
  
"Why don't I leave you two," Harry said, more to himself since they weren't listening.  
  
Harry got up from his bed and left the dormitory. He went down the stairs until he saw Fred and George.  
  
"We're twins," Fred insisted. "You can't hate me forever."  
  
"I can try," George muttered, his arms folded adamantly.  
  
"I had no idea you were going to streak through the school," Fred assured him. "I just thought I would let you feel what it's like to fancy the undesirable."  
  
"You want to know what it felt like?" George asked. "It felt...great. I didn't care that she was depressed or that she was dead. Because she wasn't that to me."  
  
"Just like I didn't care that Pomfrey was old," Fred voiced.  
  
George and Fred smiled at each other. Harry smiled too, then walked to the portrait. He climbed out into the hallway. It seemed like things were mostly all right. Sure, Moaning Myrtle was still on the roof crying, and Luna was still...  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Luna came into view. She walked, staring off dreamily. She almost went right by him without noticing.  
  
"Luna?" Harry asked.  
  
She stopped and stared at him.  
  
"Oh, hullo, Harry," Luna muttered.  
  
"Nice day, isn't it?" Harry said, trying to act casual.  
  
"Indeed," Luna agreed. "My house is coming home today, so it won't be so lonely in Ravenclaw common."  
  
"I know what you mean," Harry smirked.  
  
"Harry," Luna began, "I know Fred played a prank on us all, but I have been wondering something."  
  
Harry just waited for her to continue.  
  
"Was it just George, Hermione and I that were enchanted, or was it on you too?" Luna asked.  
  
"It was just you, George and Hermione," Harry insisted.  
  
"So," she said, glancing up at him, "you REALLY love me, then?"  
  
Harry looked at the floor in shame, saying, "Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Luna queried.  
  
"Because," Harry shrugged, "you were always after Ron."  
  
"Might I say something forward?" Luna asked nervously.  
  
"If you want," Harry muttered.  
  
"Now that I've had a taste of loving you, I think I like it," Luna told him, smiling.  
  
Harry looked at her in surprise. Her blue eyes were sparkling in that longing way. Harry placed a hand on her cheek, leaned down and kissed her. Luna reached her hands up into his hair. It was a dream come true.  
  
Fred sat on to his motorbike as George climbed into the side car.   
  
"We'll miss you guys," Ron said, his arm around Hermione.   
  
"Yeah," Hermione added. "You make things a lot more interesting around here."  
  
"Good luck, kids," Fred said, putting on his goggles.  
  
"You too, and Fred..." Harry began with Luna on his arm. "Thanks."  
  
Fred smiled, saying, "Don't mention it."  
  
The motorbike slowly began to float into the air.  
  
"Hey, kids!" George called down to them. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"George," Hermione began, "We wouldn't do anything you have done."  
  
The four on the ground laughed. George and Fred waved as their motorbike started off into the clouds. There was a prickly feeling on the back of his neck that compelled George to look back. When he did, he saw Moaning Myrtle sitting on the roof of the school, sobbing. She glanced up at him. George waved to her. Myrtle was taken aback a moment, then she waved too, and she smiled.  
  
The End 


End file.
